Sailor Sky-Apocalypse and Resurrection
by Nostacholy
Summary: With the seven Vongola rings unleashed from the sacred Vongola ground, Tsunayoshi began his journey to become a true Sailor-owner of the ring. On his quest, he found true comrades and his true self, and eventually got himself in the war against Vongola with his twin as its Boss and the second Apocalypse predicted 140 years ago. Who would be the last one standing? AllxTsuna


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn for it belongs to Amano Akira.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>** Gear of Fate**

**140 years ago, the Vongola was founded by Giotto Taru and originally started as a vigilante organization in order to protect people. Around these times, Giotto received a set of seven rings from the great Prophetess lash first Giglio Nero Boss, Sepira. The Vongola gradually got themselves entangled in the mafia world and would later become an influential and powerful mafia Famiglia.**

**Years later, however, an epic battle was erupted between Vongola Famiglia and Seven Evils, which would be recorded as the Apocalypse in mafia history. In the process, hundreds of Famiglias were destroyed, millions lives were lost and the world was drowned in color of red. It was during the war that the seven Talismans of Destruction were created to assist Vongola in its fight.**

**Eventually, justice prevailed and the Seven Evils were defeated by the Vongola and peace returned to the mafia world. 5 years after the event, Giotto, along with his guardians, retired and disappeared from the mafia world, leaving no trace behind. **

**However, not long before Giotto's departure, Sepira had come to warn him about the imminent descent of Vongola into darkness and second Apocalypse, one even more massive than the last one. **

**From then on, the Vongola had been passed down through 9 generations, but their ways gradually changed during the Secondo's reign, turning towards violence and crime. The previous ninth Boss, Timoteo, had tried his best to bring Vongola back to its original purpose but could only partially succeed. And now was the coming of the Tenth generation. The name of the new successor was… **

* * *

><p><strong>Present, ?, Italy<strong>

It was midnight in Italy. The moon had reached the top of the sky, casting its reflected light onto the Earth while eerily shining with a freakish red rim that forebode bad omen.

It was the time when most people would prefer to be in their beds, deep in their slumber and free from their worries. Yet, things didn't fall into that route inside a particular skyscraper. In fact, it was bustling with noise of chattering and sounds of objects being moved in preparation for the upcoming event, the air tense but filled with poorly concealed anticipation and excitement.

After all, the time for them to make their direct confrontation had finally come. And the grunts were waiting with their bated breath for the chance to catch a glimpse of the person that had brought hope to them- the beacon of light in the dark ruthless mafia world.

In contrast to the lively atmosphere at the waiting hall, the meeting room where the Boss and his subordinates were currently residing was dim and solemn. No sound from the outside reached the occupants as the walls were sound-proofed; the only source of light in the room was from the small fluorescent lightings fixed to the snow-white wall and from the bustling city below.

Eight people were seated around a large marble rectangular meeting table. Chairs were put on each side, with eight occupied and one larger, much more detailed chair was at the head of the table. Hanging on the ceiling was an intricate glass chandelier, of which the glass was reflecting tiny sparkles from the little light in the room.

"Ma, ma, so the time has come, huh?", a black-haired teenager, seated on the left of the head chair, spoke smilingly, breaking the silence, "What do you know, I'm getting kinda nervous. It reminds me of my first baseball match in my…"

"Shut up, baseball freak", the silverette sitting at the opposite irritatedly shouted, cutting the other's words, "You'd better not screw up and embarrass Boss, you heard me."

"Loud and clear, Gokudera!", the raven mock-saluted his friend, earning a scowl from the silverette.

"Kufufufu, talking about screwing up, I think a certain skylark is most likely to not unable to control his temper and end up biting other people at the ceremony", another teenager with purple hair peculiarly styled like a pineapple spoke up sarcastically, his heterochromatic eyes shining with mischievous glint in the dark. Right after finishing his sentence, he quickly tilted his head to the side, barely dodging the flying tonfa tossed from his opposite. Unfazed by the attack, the teen just smirked haughtily and leaned back against his chair. "Kufufufu, it seems your aim still sucks as ever, my dear Kyoya-kun."

"Here they go again", a small boy, no more than ten years old, just yawned and unwrapped the grape candy, knowing what would come up next.

"Mukuro-niisama" was a small whisper of the only girl in the room, who were sitting next to the heterochromatic boy. The girl had her hair styled in the same manner as her brother and was wearing an eye patch over her left eye. She then glanced at the head of the table, searching for any reaction from the small brunette whose eyes were close, as if he was sleeping. But she knew that was definitely not the case; her Boss was obviously aware of his surroundings, judging from the slight twitching of his eyes.

Her thought was interrupted as a chair was being harshly shoved back, followed by a cold threatening warning with a promise of pain for the provoker.

"I'll bite you to death, pineapple." The owner of the tonfa that was currently stuck in the wall- a raven-haired teenager with sharp ruthless storm gray eyes proceeded to jump onto the table and charged at Mukuro with every intention of wiping that haughty smirk off the pineapple-head's face.

Soon, tonfa and trident clashed against each other in the middle of meeting table, each trying to land an attack on their foe. Soon, their personal fight was joined by a loud white-haired teen with knuckles wrapped in bandages shouting "Extreme", making the scene more chaotic.

It was evidenced that intervention was necessary as the longer the little fight dragged on, the more people joined in the so-called fun, as quoted by one always smiling teen and the more damaged the room became. The shift in the atmosphere was so noticeable that other occupants stopped their doing and directed their attention towards the one that was sitting calmly at his seat, hands clasped on his thigh. Everyone, even the fearsome Kyoya, couldn't help but feel a chill running down their spines as their boss' eyes slowly opened, revealing stunning orange orbs whose gaze seemed to burn into their very souls. His expression was calm and unreadable, as if he had no care whatsoever to the current state of the meeting room. However, the others were not that foolish to delude themselves with such wishful thought even for a second.

"**Guys**", the small brunette opened his mouth to speak, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "If you're done with whatever you're doing, move back to your seat so that we can start our discussion. And I would appreciate that you do it **now**!"

In less than 5 seconds, each one was sitting in their designated place and focusing their attention on their Boss. Without waiting any further, the small Boss began the talk.

"So as to restore the order established by Father, we had searched for Seven Talismans of Destruction along with the task of strengthening our Famiglia. And two weeks ago, the final missing item had been found and reunited with the other six. Congratulation, everyone, you have done a good job so far, in both gathering the Talismans and becoming stronger."

With that, satisfaction and pride swelled in seven occupants, happy that they had succeeded and that they had pleased their beloved Boss.

"Despite the fact we are outnumbered, the power we've gathered so far is more than enough to make up for the number; in fact, I'm confident that we are more powerful than the our enemy."

"Ma ma, the Alliance have also arrived. The outside now looks like a festival."

"The Foundation is doing fine, for herbivores, that is."

"All the necessary weapons have already been stocked; we have also made several confidential contracts with many arm dealers in case we need more, Boss."

"The preparation for the war has been completed to the EXTREME."

"Yare, yare, the enemy has been letting their guard down lately. It's the perfect time for us to make our move."

"Kufufufu, one more good news, my beloved Chrome has been doing a great job with collecting information from inside them. Not only that, they seem to have trusted their life in _**her**_ hands."

The small brunette was pleased to hear his subordinates' reports on the current situation. He stood up and continued speaking.

"Very well, everyone. Now that the stage has been set and actors are already on their position, it's high time the play be played for our audience. Time for us to fulfill our duties, as well as Father's and our wish."

Upon hearing this, everyone in the room couldn't help but feel anticipation rising up inside them, though each had their own way to displaying it, ranging from creepy smirk, excited grin, sinister smile to yawning.

"The time has come, everyone, for us to destroy the current Vongola and resurrect the old Vongola in its former glory."

As soon as the words were spoken, seven lights of seven rainbow colors illuminated from seven Talismans, slowly enveloping the whole room and resonating with the colorful particles in the air. Responding to the light, seven rings on seven people's fingers also started lightened up in seven colors, emitting glittering particles into the air and soon, a vortex of flame began to swirl around seven men, shining brilliantly in the rainbow light of the forbidden items.

Despite having watched this many times, Chrome, the only girl in the room and the one not being surrounded by the flame vortex, was never ceased to feel awed at the transformation of her Boss and her comrades. Considered as one of the true successor of the Rings, she had experienced the sensation of being covered by the flame and transforming into her combat mode; however, she had given the ring to her brother and opted to be the Master of the Mist Talismans. Chrome was still regarded as a guardian, albeit a pseudo-one.

Once the flame disappeared, stepping out were seven men wearing finely tailored black suits with shirt matching their flame colors, although there were some distinctive features suited with their characters. The violet-haired girl let her eyes scan around, take in the appearance of her friend and finally stop at her Boss.

Standing at the head of meeting table, in all of his magnificent glory, was her Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada- Boss of Marinaio Famiglia, or, more known as, Sailor Sky. Gravity defying brown hair framing his face, orange eyes burning with the flame of resolve that entranced anyone that looked into them, a small orange flame burning brightly on his forehead, a flowing black cape wrapping his petite yet strong form, his aura oozing out nothing but confidence and charisma, Tsunayoshi was epitome of a true leader, the one that would later stand at the top of the dark world and lead it to the right path.

"Tsuna-sama", Gokudera came forward and informed his boss, "It's time for you to present yourself at the gathering and deliver your speech to the whole Famiglia and the Alliance."

The brunette politely nodded and proceeded to exit the room to the main hall, followed closely by his seven trusted Guardians. The small glitter reacted to Tsunayoshi's movement and flew outside to gather above him, alerting the others of his arrival.

Everyone immediately ceased their doing and held their breath when the Boss and his guardians arrived at the main Hall. Even though they were teenagers, their imposing aura was more than enough to catch the attention of the many feared man in the mafia world and make them tremble in awe and fear.

Today would mark as the start of second greatest war that would shake the whole mafia world-the war between Vongola, the most powerful Famiglia, and Marinaio Famiglia, led by eight Sailor Scouters.

And the gear of fate was beginning to spin, heading in the direction of the prophecy predicted by the Great Shaman Sepira 140 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Past, 16 years ago<strong>

It was supposed to be a peaceful day for everyone, yet on that day, three people's senses were alerted by the coming of a great power.

Timoteo, Ninth Boss of Vongola, was in his office doing his paperwork when he suddenly felt a sudden assault on his intuition.

Luce, current Boss of Giglio Nero Famiglia, lifted her head to look at the sky, amazed at the ongoing chaos before her eyes.

In Japan, a middle-aged man in a noodle shop just smiled mysteriously, confusing his customers why he was smiling so contentedly.

"The _mana_ was resonating together with immense power. Something just happened", Timoteo stared at how the _mana_ particles were flying at a faster speed towards one direction, the East.

"Someone who will change the course of fate has just been born in the land of Sunrise", Luce commented, her eyes foreseeing a blurry vision of an uncertain future.

Excusing himself to the privacy of his kitchen, the man went to open the window, marveling at the sight of _mana_ flying towards the direction of the local hospital. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time, and he had a hunch that life from now on wouldn't be as boring as before.

"It's certainly a long time, Sepira", he mused with nostalgia, "I wonder, what will happen next?"

At the same time, in the local hospital of Namimori, Sawada Nana had given birth to a couple of healthy adorable twin boys. Like any mother that had given birth to their child, she was looking forward to seeing her twins and naming them. Her husband, Sawada Iemitsu, was also waiting with her in her room, obviously excited to meet their children. Then, the nurse came, with two fluffy bundles in her arms, smiling at the parents and informing them that their twins were perfectly healthy.

The moment she got to hold both boys in her arms, she felt as if she was the happiest mother. She had not been blessed with one but healthy cute boys, one with blond hair and one with brown hair. The young mother blissfully imagined upcoming days when she would be having dinner with her sons and her husband, the picnic in the park, the shopping trips, and maybe when she would be teaching her son her cooking recipes.

So blissfully lost in her world was Nana that she failed to notice a dark gleam in her husband's eyes when he asked to take the baby with blond hair from her, and the irritated glare at the brown-haired one. He happily cooed at the child, saying something about how that baby was gonna make his dreams come true. Nana didn't understand; wasn't their children being born his dream coming true, and why did Iemitsu seem to pay attention to only the blond baby?

Nevertheless, her thought was quickly cast aside as soon as her eyes landed on the face of little brunette. The little one, to Nana, looked just an angel with pinchable chubby cheeks, innocent large brown eyes and a lovely smile accompanied with his angelic features. The mother smiled and placed a kiss on the child's forehead, and for a brief moment, she swore she had seen many colorful sparkling small particles hovering above him. When she blinked her eyes, they disappeared, as if it were a figment of her imagination.

The airheaded woman simply concluded that it must be the work of a guardian angel and her son had been blessed with a protector.

Later, the older twin with brown hair was named Tsunayoshi, while the younger blond one was named Ieyoshi.

On the day, Nana thought of a happy future and planned many things to do with her sons. Sadly, many plans remained unfulfilled for eternity…

* * *

><p><strong>Past, 9 years ago, Namimori, Japan<strong>

In a small hidden place deep inside the jungle, a young boy could be found crying miserably, alone in his own world. He bitterly knew, no matter how hard he cried, no people would come and comfort him, whispering sweet words that it was alright, even if they were just lies. And so he continued weeping, hoping that shedding his tears might soothe his pain, both in body and heart, but to no avail.

The pain was only getting more unbearable.

His thoughts trailed back to the days when his Mama was still alive and showered him with unconditional love, even though he was a useless clumsy hopeless child that screwed up even a simple task of putting away his toys. Yet, his Mama was ever kind and patient, always by side and encouraging him to do better next time. Those were the happy days of his life.

Now, his Mama was gone forever, no longer by his side, no longer cooking delicious Salisbury Steak for him, or tucking him in bed after giving him a Good-night kiss. After a tragic car accident, she had forever left him behind.

Life now was utterly miserable to him. Adults kept looking down on him with either pity or just plain annoyance; pupils at his school made him a laughing stock and object for bullies to vent their torture on; teachers care nothing about him and ignore his cry for help even though the bruise and scars on his body were obvious as daylight. That was just the outside world.

When he was back at home, he became a sandbag for his twin brother to practice his so-called martial art, claiming that it was his duty as an older brother to help his younger sibling. But he knew better than that. His brother enjoyed inflicting pain on him and took pleasure on seeing his face twisted in fear and agony. The nanny, despite catering him with enough food and clothes, was just as bad as others for she always wore an annoyed face when it comes to Tsuna and doted on his younger brother, who was loved by everyone for his good looks and great achievement at school.

He hated living a lot.

He wanted to die.

Yet he couldn't.

Because he was afraid of dying.

As he was wiping his tears off, many small shiny particles flew towards in an attempt to cheer him up, but the boy quickly swatted them away.

"Go away", he screamed, "It's your fault that I was called a freak."

Since young, he had been able to see shiny rainbow-colored particles flying in the sky and around people. He called them _Fireflies_ because they looked like fireflies. However, people but him could not see them. When he asked his Mama about it, she just smiled and told him that a guardian angel was protecting him and shielding him from danger. He believed it.

Those small glitters seemed to like him a lot because they tended to follow him around as soon as they spotted him. His younger self always regarded them as great companions as they always responded when he talked to them.

However, a great listener they might be, they could not fill the hollow in his heart. They could not talk to him, give him advice or say that he was going to be fine.

His bullies eventually caught on this and started calling him freak because all they could see was him talking to himself. And the bullying got worse from there.

Exhausted from crying too much, the young boy stopped his tears and leaned helplessly against the tree trunk, staring listlessly at the dark woods, thinking how lucky he was if he was born instead as a tree in this jungle. At least, people would not make fun of him, scold him or call him with terrible names.

That was when the little boy found himself in a full embrace of a sphere of orange light, warmth slowly spreading throughout his body, seeping through his skin and chasing away the coldness he had been feeling for so many years. The Fireflies that tended to float randomly started to swirl around gently around the sphere and the little boy couldn't help but think that Fireflies were happy to see the light.

He didn't know how but the weight in his heart slowly subsided, hope swelling in his chest. He had never felt like this before; even when Mama was still with him, he had never been able to chase away the pain. But now, this strange orange light was doing it so easily.

"So warm". The boy reveled in the rare warmth. Somehow, he felt that the light was telling him that it was going to be OK and that he shouldn't die.

"Will you always stay by my side? Will you promise to never leave me like Mama?", he asked and received silence as answer, yet his hunch was telling him that the light had made the promise.

"Thank you…"

And the little one allowed his eyelids to close down, finally surrendering himself to the magic of Sand Man. The orange light enveloped him protectively, as if he was its little treasure, ready to chase any darkness dare to harm him.

From that day, anyone who ventured deep into the forest of Namimori in the evening might have a chance to find a little boy slumbering peacefully under the large evergreen canopy of the oldest tree, a serene expression gracing his innocent face.

And that boy's name was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>This story comes from a little inspiration of Sailor Moon ;). Why not give Tsuna and hsi friends flashy transformation into mafia men XD?<strong>

**Before you leave this page, please leave a comment for me. Every comment is appreciated :)**


End file.
